


It Takes a Village

by ShibeDogeBork



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibeDogeBork/pseuds/ShibeDogeBork
Summary: Little short fantasy story, hope you like it!





	It Takes a Village

It Takes a Village.

Today was the day, Astrid was going to ask Corra for her hand in marriage. Astrid smiled at her sleeping girlfriend and kissed her nose, making the brunette smile and yawn.  
"Good morning…" she sighed happily.  
Astrid stroked her cheek gently.  
"Good morning and happy anniversary my love."  
Corra gasped and lunged for Astrid, hugging her tightly.  
"It is! I'm going to make us breakfast while you open the shop!"  
Corra was up and out of the room before Astrid could say anything. She chuckled to herself and went downstairs to the store to open for business.  
Astrid was a beloved herbalist to the small village. She had plenty of customers, but she rarely charged for her services, knowing they had similar financial hardships, so the people of this village took care of each other.  
Like clockwork her first regular customer came in.  
"Good Morning Mrs. Gillson."  
The elderly woman smiled lovingly at Astrid.  
"Good Morning dear." She made sure Corra was nowhere to be found.  
"My husband and I made sure to have those small cakes ready to go in our shop." She whispered. Astrid let out a giddy laugh.  
"Oh thank you! You two really are the best bakers in the land!" Mrs. Gillson took Astrid's hands in hers. "You and your family have done wonders for all of us here and I know I speak for everyone when I say it is about damn time you asked that lovely girl to settle down with you."  
Astrid's cheeks burned. "I know, I just love her so much and I hope this proposal is enough to make up for the lack of ring." She smiled a bit. Mrs. Gillson patted her hands gently.  
"You have been planning this with all of us for months. If I were a few years younger I'd leave my husband in an instant for a sweet girl like you. Love shines brighter than any gold or jewels my dear."  
Astrid wiped her eyes and smiled brightly. "You always know what to say." Mrs. Gillson laughed softly. "Wisdom can be a side affect of aging… Sometimes."  
Corra could be heard coming down the stairs.  
"Oh! Mrs. Gilson! Good morning!"  
Mrs. Gillson smiled at the bubbly young woman.  
"Good morning my dear, what I wouldn't give for your youthful energy, but for now my arthritis medicine will have to do." Astrid got her packet ready.  
"Let me know if you ever need the dosage adjusted, keeping pain away is much easier than fighting it off once it starts." Mrs. Gillson took the packet and paid her a silver coin.  
"You are an angel my dear, without you there would be no way I could afford this." Astrid smiled warmly.  
"Seeing people healthy and happy is what matters most to me."  
Corra hugged Astrid and kissed her cheek.  
"She really is the sweetest!"  
The couple said their good byes to Mrs. Gilson and started to enjoy their breakfast together. Corra held out a gift wrapped box to her.  
"Happy anniversary!"  
Astrid kissed her gently.  
"You didn't have to get me anything." She started to open it and gasped softly as she pulled out a new mortar and pestle. She set it down and hugged Corra tightly.  
"This is perfect, thank you so much. You really are the best thing to ever happen to me." Corra smirked.  
"Oh I know, but I love hearing you praise me." Astrid gave her a wink. "Last night wasn't enough for you?"  
Corra blushed brightly. "You behave!"  
The women shared a laugh and another soft and sweet kiss. Astrid looked into her eyes and smiled. "My gift requires a little field trip, so I'm going to close up early today." Corra smiled and giggled excitedly. "Ooooh! I wonder what it is!"  
They had their few regular customers, then started to close up shop. Astrid held her hand out to Corra.  
"Ready?" Corra held her hand happily as they walked together. Astrid led her to Mr. And Mrs. Gillson's bakery.  
"Remember how we met?"  
Corra laughed softly. "Yeah, we both wanted the last lemon cake and were bickering until Mrs. Gillson cut it in half and ordered us to share and get along."  
As they entered the store the were greeted with the sweet smell of baked goods and on the counter in front of Mrs. Gillson was one of the lemon cakes.  
"I hope you two girls learned how to share by now." Mrs. Gillson smiled. The women all shared a laugh.  
"We did Mrs. Gillson." Corra smiled and reached into her purse to pay, but the old woman stopped her.  
"This is on us today, happy anniversary girls." Corra smiled and hugged the old woman.  
"Thank you!" She took the cake and broke it in half for herself and Astrid. They ate the cake as they left the store. Corra smiled and chuckled a bit.  
"I was a bit of a brat in the beginning, huh? New family moved into town and we had a bit more than everyone else, so I acted like a snob." Astrid squeezed her hand.  
"Yes, you kinda were, but I also judged you too quickly, thinking you were some prissy noble here to take whatever you want. Our first stop was the bakery, where we met and learned to share."  
The next stop on their walk through the village were the stables Corra's family owned. Corra blinked.  
"We're stopping here?" Astrid nodded and smiled. "Remember the Gray family? Their son had come to your family's place to sell Midnight?"  
Corra smiled a bit. "Yeah, the poor boy was almost in tears, I couldn't bear to see him part with his best friend. So, I asked my Father to work out a deal with him." As if on cue a young man rode up to them on a gorgeous black mare with a white stripe down her nose.  
"And you got me work in the stables to help my family and let me keep Midnight." He smiled. Corra turned to Astrid. "How did you know this happened?" Astrid gave her hand a squeeze. "I was walking by and heard what you did, this was when I first got a glimpse of that beautiful heart of yours and started to fall in love with you." Corra blushed and looked away shyly. "Oh stop…"  
Young Mr. Gray gave Astrid a wink.  
"Happy anniversary ladies and many more to you."  
The rest of the walk through town were all precious memories of their friendship and relationship.  
Corra chuckled. "I nearly burned my home down on our first date trying to make you a fancy dinner to impress you. I hope my kitchen skills have gotten better since then." Astrid bit her lip and shrugged playfully. "So so?" Corra bumped Astrid with her hip. "Oh ha ha, you are so funny. This was a beautiful gift by the way, having us go over memories of our times together." Astrid squeezed her hand.  
"We aren't done just yet." She led Corra up a hill that looked over the whole village. "This is our final stop on this road of memories for now."  
Corra looked confused. "Have we done something here? I don't remember…" she turned and gasped loudly.  
From the hill she could see everyone in the village gathered together including both of their families, holding different beautifully colored flowers, they all stood in position to spell out.  
"Will you marry me?"  
Corra turned to face Astrid who was on one knee, she took Corra's hands into hers.  
"Corra, you are the brightest star in my life, your smile and your laughter always brighten even the stormiest of days. If I could I would give you all the jewels and gold in the kingdom. You deserve all that and more. I know I don't have a ring, but I have this." Astrid let go of Corra's hands and pulled a small sapling out of her bag.  
"It's a cherry blossom sapling, they represent beauty and love. Will you plant this tree with me and set down our own roots in our home and make me the richest woman in the land by marrying me?"  
Corra was already crying, but she knelt down and hugged Astrid tightly.  
"Yes! Nothing would make me happier that being your wife. I love you Astrid."  
Astrid sniffled and wiped her eyes.  
"I love you too Corra."  
They planted the sapling and joined hands as they walked back into view of the village on the hill. Corra gripped Astrid's waist and dipped her into a romantic kiss, causing the whole village to cheer happily.  
The women walked back down to the village, holding hands and over the moon in love.


End file.
